Love in the Closet
by MM Lemons
Summary: Marshmallow, Peaches, and Cinnamon Buns attend Forks High School and they all have math class together. Trouble is, they've all got the hots for Cream, the cute little girl in their class. One day they suddenly realize that Cream isn't their true love. Their true loves are each other. What will happen in a world where they can't express their love? LEMONS AND SLASH GALORE. (Repost)
1. So This is How it All Began

_Love in the Closet_

**Chapter 1:** So This Is How it All Began

**A/N: So this is my first FanFic. I really hope you bros enjoy this because I really enjoy writing it. So without further ado, here it is.**

Marshmallow was passing back the tests during his Algebra class. Cinnamon Buns smirked smugly when he saw that he'd finally received a B- on a test. He couldn't wait to bring it home to show his mother. On the opposite side of the portable sat Peaches, who did some weirdo shrug-twitch gesture when he received a mediocre grade as well. C+. _Oh well, _thought Peaches. _Better luck next time._ And he went back to his usual pastime of daydreaming of his sweet Cream who sat no more than four desks away from him. He sighed with longing.

When he was through passing back the tests, Marshmallow resumed his seat behind Edward, in front of Bella, to the right of Rosalie, and to the left of Carlisle. He always felt lucky to sit near such pretty people. How he longed for just a lick or two—or seven. Alas, none of them, male or female, were within his league.

The lunch bell rang and every pupil's head snapped up at the prospect of sustenance. Cinnamon Buns locked eyes with Marshmallow, who nodded slowly, dramatically. It was time. A soft maniacal chortle escaped from Marshmallow's lips, but no one seemed to hear. Not even precious Peaches. He was so oblivious when Cinnamon Buns slunk out of the room. But Peaches wasn't worrying about CB. Only Cream filled the empty hollow of his head. He swore, the instant they were both of age they'd get married. And when he found another woman, he'd marry her as well and many more after that. Spread his seed all over the nation. No. Scratch that—the universe! And all the other universes, even if they were governed by another supreme being.

However, before Peaches could even utter the name "Cream," Marshmallow grabbed him by the wrist rather roughly and smiled into his strange eyes. Marshmallow knew just how to win Peaches's heart. Seduction.

"Come eat lunch with me, you hunk of looove," Marshmallow breathed into Peaches's ear.

Peaches felt something deep within him stir, but he ignored it. "Okay, sure thing, Marshmallow," he said in his usual annoyingly chipper voice.

"Cinnamon Buns is waiting for us. Let's not be late," responded Marshmallow as if he'd rehearsed this moment a hundred and twenty-two times over.

Commence the fun.

"Where are we meeting Cinnamon Buns?" asked Peaches as they walked right on past the cafeteria, receiving questioning looks from the people at his table. He shrugged off their boorishness. If only the other two would go away so he could sit with his beloved Cream. Oh how he craved better times like those.

"The janitor's closet. I've been told you have a prowess for lock picking."

They walked down a sketchy corridor where that feeling came over Peaches again. Only now he could put his finger on just what it was—lust!

And not for Cream.

For Marshmallow and Cinnamon Buns. He wanted to get to know them more. He wanted to touch them. He wanted to fuck them so hard he couldn't contain himself any longer.

So when they finally rounded the corner to the janitor closet, Peaches did something very unlike himself. He did something spontaneous and unpredictable. Looking over both shoulders to make sure no one was coming, he yanked down his pants, not bothering to fumble with the zipper. In his pants he always kept something he could pick locks with. He stepped out of his underwear and kicked them aside. (He didn't notice Marshmallow picked them up and pressed them to his face, drinking in their musty and virgin-like smell.) With only a few forward thrusts, he managed to pick the lock and break into the closet.

Sitting there butt-naked covered only by a pile of rags was Cinnamon Buns. And damn, did he look scrumptious to Peaches all slathered up with body lotion and butter, his eyebrows plucked to perfection. Dare he think that the room smelt delicious and sexy and naughty?

"It's about time you two got here," crooned CB, in a husky voice.


	2. A New Member of the Family

_Love in the Closet_

**Chapter 2:** A New Member of the Family

Janitor Johnson whistled, twirling his key ring around on his index finger. Deep down he wished he had a better job than a high school janitor, and he was constantly telling kids his story. He laid the awfulness on thick so that maybe someone out there might realize how vital a GED was for their future. But no one ever listened to lowly Janitor Johnson. Oh, no. Why should anyone ever care about him? He's just the stinking janitor.

But he tried to make the best of it. Although that gets tough when you have to clean up some boy's shit off the bathroom floor. Who the hell poops on the floor? Didn't Momma tell them how to use a toilet? Let alone a diaper?

Anywhoozle, Janitor Johnson was just strolling along heading to his closet to retrieve some extra garbage bags when he heard the banging. _Oh great,_ he thought, _someone's locked an insecure freshman in my closet again._ He sighed.

"All right, all right. It's okay I'm here. I'll get you out of this closet, okay?" The banging continued. He heard muffled groans emanating from behind the door. "Quit beating up the poor freshman you arrogant senior!" Vaguely he wondered why they didn't want a public fight like normal kids. Cowards. Janitor Johnson kicked open the door and couldn't believe the sight before his eyes.

There were freshmen, all right. But they weren't getting beat up.

They were having an orgy.

And Janitor Johnson was very jealous.

"Uhhh, this isn't what it looks like. . ." said a chubby boy with flawless eyebrows.

A twitchy boy was still clinging to the chubby one, begging for more. By the looks of the white foam around his mouth, Janitor Johnson was more than sure that he'd had plenty. Another boy—pale, blond—was enjoying himself in a back corner.

Twitchy jerked to realization when he noticed they had company. "Oh, no! Uhhh," he stammered, kicking Chubby away from him. "Get off me! They tried to rape me, Mr. Johnson!" He wasn't very convincing, being naked and all. Honestly, there wasn't anything he had to show off down there. Except what appeared to be a bobby pin.

Janitor Johnson sized them all up. They'd probably never been in trouble before in their lives—except Blondie—and he felt bad for them. If he turned these kids in he'd ruin their future and they'd be living the same fate he is today. And that is something he wouldn't wish upon his worst enemy. And you know what? Janitor Crabtree can take care of the poop today for a change.

"What are your names?" he asked as if they were getting into trouble.

Twitchy sighed. "I'm Peaches. This is Cinnamon Buns. And that's Marshmallow," he gestured to the kid in the corner who moaned and sent white specks flying everywhere. One landed on JJ's mustache and he nonchalantly licked it right up.

"I'm not going to turn you boys in," he said simply.

"Oh, great. Blackmail. I knew it," muttered Cinnamon Buns.

JJ shook his head. "Not blackmail."

The three looked up at him confused.

His lips twitched into a naughty smile. "I'm going to join you."


	3. Nosy Cracks

_Love in the Closet_

**Chapter 3:** Nosy Cracks

During their closet orgy, Marshmallow was thinking about one of his dear friends—Milk Dud. They got along super well n' stuff because they both loved anything to do with the army. It was like they were meant to be. And while he was playing with himself, he thought he might send him a sexy picture to come and join the three of them—himself, Peaches, and Janitor Johnson—in the closet. After all, the more the merrier.

Marshmallow dispatched the message post haste knowing that now that it was third lunch, he'd be able to receive it. Now that their sophomore year had started, they all somehow had the same lunch. Well, all except for Cinnamon Buns, but he'd ditched them to pretend to be normal and have a girlfriend. Honestly, everyone knew the truth and it was futile for him to commit such an atrocious act.

CB abandoned his true friends for something as fake as Kim Kardashian's boney ass. What a milquetoast.

Oh well. They'd get their friend back. No way in hell were they going to do it legally, though.

Just then—a knock on the door. Marshmallow opened it up and Milk Dud was standing right there. He kissed him on the lips immediately and pulled him inside.

Several passion-filled minutes went by and the temperature in the small little closet was sweltering.

After an afternoon delight with Peaches, Janitor Johnson decided, "Okay, boys, I'm gonna crack the door open. Everybody should be in fifth period by now. The chances of someone coming by are slim and I'm going to die if I don't get some fresh air."

But that was the worst thing he could've done. Because Strawberry, one of the administrators, has a nose for these types of smells that emanate from love-making closets. And once he opened that door, the smell reached her nose in a matter of seconds.

Hoping to catch some delinquent teenagers inappropriately behaving, Strawberry marched determinedly out of her office. (She was wearing this weird outfit that was like a shirt and skirt combo that everyone was clueless as to where she'd bought it. Craig's List, perhaps?)

She heard the muffled moaning coming from the janitor's closet. Typical. How predictable teenagers were. They were getting worse than dress coded today, that was certain.

Secretly wanting to watch, she poked her head in the door which they'd foolishly left ajar. What she saw was beyond description. Was she dreaming? What the hell was Janitor Johnson doing with these three boys? One of the boys screamed when he saw her gawking at them. She consequently got a face full of a warm sticky liquid—Karma does that to you, folks—and then she fainted.

"What now?" asked Milk Dud, the one who had caused her to collapse.

All Peaches had to offer on the subject was a funky shrug.

Janitor Johnson stared at his colleague in disbelief. She knew too much now. What was he going to do? If he got fired for _this_ he wouldn't be hired anywhere else and he'd have a permanent stain on his janitorial records. Finally, he came up with a plan.

"I know what to do." His lovers looked curiously up at him. "We ship her to Chile."


	4. Homecoming Plans

_Love in the Closet_

**Chapter 4:** Homecoming Plans

Their plan for homecoming was simple. Get normal girl dates so people wouldn't raise question and then leave early to have more time in . . . the Love Dungeon. This being the ultimate goal once they kidnapped Cinnamon Buns in the bathroom and dragged him with them. It would be a party.

Just a week ago, the school was scrambling trying to find a replacement administrator for Strawberry. She would be hard to replace for things like policing homecoming and other completely pointless and overrated dances. But what are you going to do? Hire Janitor Johnson to take her place, of course. And so he did. And he would help the boys sneak out with Cinnamon Buns tonight.

So Peaches went with some prep "friend" of his. Marshmallow went with . . . well, she ditched him anyway, so it doesn't matter. Brussel Sprout went with Cream (which kind of pissed off Peaches, but he didn't say anything) despite advice from her peers telling her not to. And Cinnamon Buns went with his "girlfriend."

They all gathered in a back corner of the gym, without their dates, and came up with a more detailed plan. Once they'd smoothed out the edges, they set it into action.

Marshmallow and Brussel Sprout went into the little boys' room. (They didn't go in at the same exact time, though. Only girls do that.) Marshmallow was occupying a stall when Brussel Sprout came in to grab a urinal. Another boy walked in and paid them no heed until Marshmallow clogged the toilet.

"Oh crap. Could somebody go get Janitor Johnson? I think the toilet's clogged," he said, despaired.

The other boy looked confused. "He's not a janitor anymo—"

"I'll go get him," interrupted Brussel Sprout as he was washing his hands.

Meanwhile, outside of the gym Cinnamon Buns was buying a Coke at the Coke machine. The instant he opened it, Peaches nonchalantly bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry, man!" He pretended to not realize who he was talking to so CB wouldn't get any ideas.

"Hey, watch it next time!" CB yelled in the direction the jerk had taken off, honestly not realizing who'd just spilled Coke all over him. He sighed. His girlfriend had gone to the bathroom not too long ago. Maybe he'd be able to clean himself off in the time it took a girl to go to the restroom. It'd be like nothing ever happened.

Cinnamon Buns walked into the restroom, saying hello to Brussel Sprout who was on his way out. It was always nice to see a good friend in the hallway.

When he walked into the bathroom, there was a slight sheen of water on the tiled floor coming from the locked middle stall. He shrugged, grabbing a paper towel and wetting it with water. He gently rubbed his sports jacket, praying the Coke would come out.

A couple of guys walked in; Cinnamon Buns didn't look up to see who it was.

"Are you all right in there, son?" CB recognized the voice as that of Janitor Johnson. _How odd, _he thought, _I didn't think he was a janitor anymore. Maybe the new janitor isn't here tonight. Yeah, that's probably what it is._

"Yeah, I'm fine. Should I open up the door now?" said a voice that sounded just like Marshmallow. It couldn't have been him, though. He's not the homecoming type. At least, that's what he'd led CB to believe.

"Yes, I think that would be good. Then I can get in there and fix the toilet."

Not wanting to be here for the rest of this, CB threw away his paper towel and walked over to the door. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. _Why is the door locked?_ he wondered.

Then a hand was clamped over his mouth, muffling the ensuing scream. His attacker spun him around and CB couldn't believe who was standing hungrily over him. Brussel Sprout, Marshmallow, and Janitor Johnson.

Bound and gagged with toilet paper and his own tie, they miraculously managed to shove the plump CB out the bathroom window and into the back parking lot where Peaches was waiting. Peaches dragged him over to Janitor Johnson's car and waited for the rest of his party to show up.

Janitor Johnson, Brussel Sprout, and Marshmallow all walked casually out of the bathroom. If they were sneaky, they wouldn't get caught.

"Hey, Brussel Sprout!" a girl called from behind. With relief, he turned around to see that it wasn't a tattle-tale, but merely Cream and CB's date. "Do you know where Cinnamon Buns went? His date seems to have lost him."

"Um, I have no idea where he could've run off to. I'll go find him for you." And with that he caught up to JJ and Marshy and they hopped into JJ's car along with Peaches and the tied up CB.


	5. The Love Dungeon

_Love in the Closet_

**Chapter 5: The Love Dungeon**

Convincing CB that he wouldn't be hurt was harder than they thought. He just simply didn't trust any of them. And let's be honest—the sight of the Love Dungeon didn't exactly help.

It was Marshmallow's own personal Love Dungeon. Before he'd found Peaches, Cinnamon Buns, Brussel Sprout, and Janitor Johnson, he used to bring girls down here. Their skeletons littered the floor. As Marshmallow lit the oil sconces on the wall, the light rained down on the skeletons and the sight of them made CB cringe.

The dungeon's shadows gave you the feeling that someone or something could be watching you. And you wouldn't even know it.

But something about this ominous basement turned him on. Speaking of bones . . .

He turned away from the grotesque skeletons and looked at the rest of the place. Stacked up against the wall were jars of something.

"What's in that?" he asked Marshmallow cautiously.

"Pickle." He said no more.

"Oh, so you make your own pickles," CB hypothesized.

Marshmallow looked at him, confused. "I think so?"

Then Marshmallow lit another sconce and CB realized that the Pickle jars were the color of flesh and blood. His eyes went wide and he asked no further questions. He hoped that Pickle hadn't been a person. What in the world had he gotten himself into? He desperately wanted to back to the dance and ask Edward about eyebrow plucking techniques.

He looked back toward the door. It was bolted shut.

When he turned back around and the four of them were all staring at him passionately, wanting to make him happy. But was he ready to come out with the cold truth?

Brussel Sprout approached him, placing a hand tenderly on his flabby chest. "It's okay, Cinnamon Buns. You don't need to be afraid. If anyone hurts you because of who you are, we'll take them down." CB could've sworn he'd seen his eyes dart quickly in the direction of the jars, but it must've been the flickering light of the oil sconces.

CB chewed over Brussel Sprout's words for a moment.

He took in a deep, steadying breath.

"I'M GAY!" he yelled into the depths of the dungeon. What a relief it was to get that off of his chest. This burden was no longer his to bear alone. The thought of that almost brought a tear to his little eye. He smiled with his too-small teeth at his friends.

There was a moment of silence before they started cheering and ripping off their clothes.

They weren't sure how much time had passed, but it didn't matter. They kept going at it until the faintest light could be seen out of the barred eastern window.

It was then that Marshmallow spoke up.

"So I was having some fun in the bathroom the other day." The rest of them stopped what they were doing, entranced by what he was about to say. Any conversation that started with 'fun in the bathroom' had to be a good one.

"And I was holding my breath while I had this fun. And it was a lot more fun than normal. We should try that now." He smiled creepily and kinkily.

It was hard to tell if the gleam in his eye was from the rising sun or not.

So that's what they did. They held their breath as they went at it. They were all whooping from the erotic dizziness and they kept diving back in for more again and again and again.

Cinnamon Buns was the first one to go. He was going at it with Marshmallow and when his body had automatically inhaled a big gulp of air, Marshmallow strangled him. But it's not like he would've lasted that long. He was sorely out of shape; he was destined to be the first to go due to natural selection. Marshmallow just helped that little process along.

The others looked over at CB's limp form on the floor. Then they realized what must have happened: Marshmallow had satisfied him so well, that he'd passed out. Soon, everyone had their turn with Marshmallow.

Janitor Johnson was first—age before beauty—and the others were so aroused that they hardly noticed exactly how JJ had lost consciousness. Or, at least they thought he'd only lost consciousness. They were too stupid to realize what it really was.

Peaches was so sheltered that he accidentally strangled himself at the same time that Marshmallow finished "satisfying" Brussel Sprout. Peaches figured that if he cut off his air pipe, less air would go into his lungs, thus making his moment with Marshmallow that more erotic. Too bad he never got his moment with Marshmallow.

And Marshmallow was so into the routine of another person coming to do it with him that he mistook himself for another person. He clenched his own neck with one hand and gave himself a handy j with the other. He realized a moment too late what was happening and he couldn't stop it.

Alas, the biggest group of misfits at Forks High School was gone. Just like that.

A shadow blotted out the light from the eastern window and devious cackling sounded in the crisp autumn morning air. He'd stalked them here after they left the dance. He could run much faster than their car, and he'd followed Marshmallow here before, so he'd known where he was going.

Watching them from the window had been entertaining, but now the fun really began.

He dove into the pile of their dead bodies and had some fun.

Yes. Edward Cullen had a lot of fun that day.


End file.
